lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Vivere.memento
Merci et Vous ? Envie de me faire part d'une critique, d'un compliment, de me traiter de fils de Rê ? N'hésitez pas ,je suis là pour ça ;) * Salut, juste pour savoir s'il était possible de débloquer la page 5x06 afin de préparer le travail, il n'y aura plus qu'a remplir les sections lors de la diffusion de l'épisode dans une semaine aux USA (En apposant le bandeau Spoiler évidemment !) Merci Kevin51340 12 février 2009 à 10:06 (UTC) Musique Je remplie cette page un peu vide maintenant. :) Juste pour dire que j'aime bien l'article Musique comme ça, je le trouve plus clair... 20 novembre 2008 à 13:29 (PST) Merci, moi de même. Ca fait un peu brouillon. De plus ca permet de supprimer le portail musique (enfin je pense).--Vivere.memento 20 novembre 2008 à 13:33 (PST) Oui je trouvais que le portail musique n'apportait grand chose et puis ça permet de lier le navigateur références culturelles uniquement à des articles (pour l'instant on a portail qui se balade dedans). 20 novembre 2008 à 13:51 (PST) Je vais mettre un bandeau pour voir si tout le monde est ok. --Vivere.memento 20 novembre 2008 à 14:39 (PST) Discussions en cours Voici la liste des discussions en cours, auxquelles tu peux avoir répondu. * Discuter:Portail:Objets#Suggestions pour améliorer ce portail 2 * Discuter:Porte_secr%C3%A8te_de_Ben#Fusion, vraiment ? * Discuter:Vidéo de Dan Bronson * FR_-_Lostpedia:Discussions#Fiches_persos * Discussion_Mod%C3%A8le:Infoboite_Passager_Oceanic#Statut * Discuter:Portail:Animaux 24 décembre 2008 à 11:33 (UTC) On a peut être trouvé un compromis pour la porte de Ben : Discuter:Porte secrète de Ben#Récap. Si tu peux nous donner ton avis. 2 janvier 2009 à 23:52 (UTC) « Attaque du camp de la plage » J'ai remplacé cette expression par « Attaque aux flèches enflammées » car elle me semble plus précise et plus évocatrice. De plus, il n'y a plus de camp sur la plage, donc l'expression initiale était un peu gênante. Mais si tu trouves autre chose, n'hésite pas ! ;) 27 janvier 2009 à 22:11 (UTC) Captures des hiéroglyphes Je t'ai fait les captures pour les hiéroglyphes du temple, tu pourras les trouver ici. J'ai gardé les meilleures pour chaque face de pilier et je les ai regroupées par dossier en suivant la numérotation anglaise. :) 19 avril 2009 à 10:44 (UTC) PS : Les 1B, 2C, 3D et 4B semblent identiques. Toutefois, pour le 4B, les captures que je t'ai prises correspondent au moment où Ben regarde le pilier, mais je pense que le mur filmé à ce moment là est le 2C (vu la position de la fissure sur la gauche). Il s'agit d'une erreur de continuité. En réalité, nous n'avons donc pas d'images pour le 4B, mais tu peux t'en servir pour déchiffrer le 2C. 19 avril 2009 à 11:07 (UTC) Les 1A et 4A sont également identiques, de même que les 2D et 3A. 19 avril 2009 à 11:15 (UTC) Bon finalement, j'en arrive à la conclusion logique que les 4 piliers sont identiques, mais tournés différemment. On peut donc en déduire que : * les 1A, 2B, 3C et 4A sont identiques ; * les 1B, 2C, 3D et 4B sont identiques ; * les 1C, 2D, 3A et 4C sont identiques ; * les 1D, 2A, 3B et 4D sont identiques. Je vais reprendre le schéma de l'article anglais et changer de manière logique la disposition des lettres pour que les 1A, 2A, 3A et 4A soient identiques, que les 1B, 2B, 3B et 4B soient identiques, etc. Je pense que cela facilitera la rédaction de l'article. 19 avril 2009 à 11:30 (UTC) Voici le schéma refait : Disposées de cette façon, toutes les faces A sont identiques, de même pour les B, C et D. Je vais regrouper les images par face ici et marquer les piliers sur chaque image, de manière à te rendre la tâche plus facile. :) 19 avril 2009 à 21:17 (UTC) Voilà, c'est fait ! Je n'ai malheureusement aucune image pour les faces D, mais pour le reste, ça devrait aller (sauf peut-être la A). Bonne chance ! :) 19 avril 2009 à 21:53 (UTC) Piqûre de rappel Salut ! Comme toujours tes passages enlèvent pas mal de chose à faire :o) Sinon j'ai quelques remarques : * On ne parle plus de « van DHARMA » mais de « fourgonnette DHARMA », cf. discussion * Il n'y a plus besoin de mettre les dans le texte que tu mets pour le Modèle:Citation (ce que tu mets est ce que tu vois) * Je n'ai pas encore communiqué là-dessus mais pour les liens interlangues je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne mettre que les liens vers les articles existants réellement, LP-EN est maintenant plutôt à jour à ce sujet (il n'est pas non plus nécessaire de mettre les _) * Le Modèle:Brclear a évolué, on peut choisir de quel côté on veut le clear, ex. Fantaisie-Impromptu en do dièse mineur (clear à gauche) 31 mai 2009 à 21:06 (UTC) RE:Liens interlangues Le truc c'est qu'on est quand même obligé d'y revenir, à moins de connaître le russe, l'hébreu et je ne sais quelle autre joyeuse langue. De plus il est plus propre de ne proposer que les liens vers les articles existants, comme sur Wikipédia. Après si c'est ça qui te fait peur, ces liens peuvent être faits avec des robots automatiques, c'est déjà le cas sur LP-EN. 31 mai 2009 à 22:46 (UTC) Modifs portails Salut ! J'aime bien ce que tu as fait pour les animaux mais est-ce qu'on pourrait parler sur MSN de l'organisation à donner à LP-FR ? novembre 9, 2009 à 21:05 (UTC) Oui. Quand ca ?--Vivere.memento novembre 9, 2009 à 21:08 (UTC) Bah là. :p Si tu as 2 minutes. novembre 9, 2009 à 21:11 (UTC) Ok. Laisse moi juste faire ma vaiselle ma vaisselle et c'est bon.--Vivere.memento novembre 9, 2009 à 21:13 (UTC) Avis de l'inspecteur Wyz m'a fait remarquer que les pages des objets, des véhicules, des animaux et des musiques étaient organisés par saison. On se demandait donc s'il valait mieux organiser aussi les lieux par saison et laisser l'organisation actuelle. Je demande donc l'avis de l'inspecteur ! :) novembre 12, 2009 à 23:44 (UTC) Re : Contributions épisodes Hello Vivere.memento ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes conseils que tu m'as donné. J'ai pris note de chaque point et j'en suis à 100% d'accord avec toi. J'avoue que je n'ai pas pris la peine de lire les conditions d'utilisation du site, et je m'en excuse pour cela. Mais dorénavant je ne vais plus me permettre de refaire ces erreurs, et mon but est de vous aider, pas de vous ralentir. Si je n'assume pas mon travail alors ça ne servira à rien. J'espère que je ne vous décevrais plus ;-) Bonne courage la Team ;-) --Yusukessj mars 6, 2010 à 17:02 (UTC) RE:Merci Effectivement en voyant tes récentes modifications je me suis rappelé que tu utilisais cet aide mémoire. Alors plutôt que de repasser derrière à chaque fois je me suis dit que c'était mieux de le mettre à jour, pour un « sans faute » les prochaines fois ;) Pour la page Acteur-qui-joue-le-fils-de-Dogen, moi aussi je bosse depuis +/- 22h30 (à relire toutes les modifications récentes) et je n'avais plus les yeux en fasse des trous parce qu'avant de modifier j'ai regardé la page IMDB et j'ai vu LOST au dessus mais pas la non indentation (encore désolé). Tant que j'y suis pense à utiliser Modèle:ca, tu te compliqueras moins la vie... Et comme on dit de l'autre côté de la mer : Keep up the good work ;) mars 13, 2010 à 01:00 (UTC) :Pour Bernard on a créé la redirection Bernard/FS donc oui est plus rapide. En plus ça permet de ne pas oublier le /FS. Enfin si un jour on décide de distinguer les liens vers ces pages ce sera possible sans passer sur tous les articles. mars 13, 2010 à 09:53 (UTC) ::Je réitère Bernard est plus lourd à écrire que , en plus ça permet de ne pas oublier de mettre le /FS, ce qui nous arrivait une fois sur deux au début. L'idée de distinguer est que peut-être un jour on décidera, par exemple, de mettre les liens vers les /FS en violet pour les démarquer des autres liens internes (bleu). Cela peut-être réalisé en modifiant le modèle, si tous les articles l'utilisent... mars 14, 2010 à 14:17 (UTC) Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir banni de Lostpedia Bonsoir Vivere.memento Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir banni pendant une journée de Lostpedia. Je ne suis pas un saboteur mais vraiment un contributeur fiable. J'ai même ce grade dans le site francophone de One Piece Wikia. Mon idée de rajouter des captures d'écran pour chaque épisode de LOST est excellente au contraire. J'ai d'ailleurs touvré toutes les captures d'écran sur un seul et même site à l'exception des épisodes 6x09 et 6x18. Les fans de LOST pourront y puiser de nombreuses images pour enrichir ce site Wiki qui est déjà très complet. Je te joins ci-après les liens de toutes les captures d'écran que j'ai réussi à dénicher sur Lost Photo Gallery : Liens des différents screencaps Saison 1 de LOST *1x01 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=3 *1x02 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=18 *1x03 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=19 *1x04 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=22 *1x05 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=47 *1x06 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=55 *1x07 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=62 *1x08 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=70 *1x09 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=77 *1x10 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=237 *1x11 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=115 *1x12 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=147 *1x13 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=167 *1x14 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=172 *1x15 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=238 *1x16 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=255 *1x17 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=289 *1x18 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=305 *1x19 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=358 *1x20 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=364 *1x21 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=382 *1x22 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=450 *1x23 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=469 *1x24 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=486 *1x25 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=486&page=12 Saison 2 de LOST *2x01 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=648 *2x02 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=736 *2x03 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=737 *2x04 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=748 *2x05 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=757 *2x06 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=775 *2x07 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=814 *2x08 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=820 *2x09 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=829 *2x10 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=839 *2x11 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=887 *2x12 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=902 *2x13 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=918 *2x14 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=957 *2x15 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=980 *2x16 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=995 *2x17 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1024 *2x18 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1033 *2x19 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1039 *2x20 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1049 *2x21 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1064 *2x22 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1075 *2x23 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1085 *2x24 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1085&page=14 Saison 3 de LOST *3x01 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1163 *3x02 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1181 *3x03 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1185 *3x04 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1189 *3x05 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1191 *3x06 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1196 *3x07 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1251 *3x08 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1250 *3x09 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1256 *3x10 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1258 *3x11 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1261 *3x12 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1262 *3x13 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1267 *3x14 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1269 *3x15 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1273 *3x16 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1272 *3x17 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1284 *3x18 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1283 *3x19 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1292 *3x20 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1287 *3x21 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1291 *3x22 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1300 *3x23 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1300&page=22 Saison 4 de LOST *4x01 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1364 *4x02 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1368 *4x03 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1376 *4x04 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1379 *4x05 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1390 *4x06 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1391 *4x07 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1392 *4x08 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1393 *4x09 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1402 *4x10 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1401 *4x11 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1403 *4x12 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1405 *4x13 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1408 *4x14 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1408&page=10 Saison 5 de LOST *5x01 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1455 *5x02 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1454 *5x03 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1453 *5x04 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1464 *5x05 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1466 *5x06 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1468 *5x07 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1469 *5x08 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1473 *5x09 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1475 *5x10 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1479 *5x11 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1480 *5x12 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1481 *5x13 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1484 *5x14 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1483 *5x15 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1482 *5x16 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1490 *5x17 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1490&page=21 Saison 6 de LOST *6x01 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1518 *6x02 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1518&page=15 *6x03 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1520 *6x04 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1523 *6x05 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1526 *6x06 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1532 *6x07 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1534 *6x08 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1535 *6x09 = *6x10 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1539 *6x11 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1542 *6x12 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1544 *6x13 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1545 *6x14 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1548 *6x15 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1549 *6x16 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1558 *6x17 = http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails.php?album=1557 *6x18 = J'espère que ce travail de recherche te prouvera que je ne suis pas un mauvais bougre et que les erreurs survenues hier sur les dix premiers épisodes de la saison 1 de LOST ne sont que purement accidentelles. Je préfère que cela soit toi qui rajoutes ces liens en renseignant le paramètre screencaps dans le modèle Infoboite info épisode. J'espère que tu m'en tiendras pas rigueur des bourdes que j'ai commises hier car j'aime vraiment la série LOST que je suis avec intérêt tous les samedis soirs sur France Ô. Sincères salutations (Namasté) --Yaransu (discussion) décembre 2, 2014 à 22:19 (UTC) Aide aux administrateurs Bonjour, Je suis Aster09, un Assistant francophone de Wikia. Récemment, les assistants visitent divers wikias afin de proposer leur aide aux administrateurs. Si Lostpédia a besoin d'aide, n'hésite donc pas à m'en faire part. Il peut s'agir d'une aide pour personnaliser le wikia, pour créer des modèles ou encore des explications sur des points de Wikia qui t'échappent. Bref, quelconque tâche pour laquelle je pourrai t'être utile sur ce wikia. À bientôt ! :) --Aster09 décembre 14, 2014 à 13:14 (UTC)